ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Shattering Stars/Ninja
=Ninja = The fight takes place in Chamber of Oracles. If this is not your first Maat fight, you must walk to the BC; Maat will not teleport you. To get to Chamber of Oracles, you'll have to pass a couple weight switches in Quicksand Caves, so if you're not a Galka, you'll need someone to help you open them with 1 Galka, 2 Hume/Elvaan/Mithra, 3 Tarutaru, or [[Loadstone]]. Obtain A Ninja's Testimony from one of the following: * Tonberry Slasher (Level: 67 - 69) (Den of Rancor) * Tonberry Stabber (Level: 61 - 67) (Temple of Uggalepih) * Yagudo Assassin (Level: 64 - 72) (Castle Oztroja) Notes * Tonberry are much easier to solo having lower hitpoints, evasion and accuracy than their Yagudo counterparts. Erase Tonberry hate via quest, between 20~30th kill, otherwise Everyone's Grudge may hit too hard to farm testimony effectively. * Temple of Uggalepih is much more accessible than Castle Oztroja with zones nearby to avoid links. =Guides= A Maat Fight Strategy Use evasion armor (Scorpion Harness, Dodge Earrings/Drone Earrings, etc.), if you try to DD Maat, this will be a short fight and you won't like the outcome. Once inside, cast Utsusemi: Ni, sleep yourself to 100% (by using an Opo-opo Necklace and four Sleeping Potions) and eat your food as normal. The biggest threat is Maat's Mijin Gakure 2hr for which you must keep your HP above 700 in preparation for. Enter the arena. Maat will have Utsusemi: Ni on so don't unleash your WS until you've removed his shadows. Hit Maat with Blade: Jin then proceed to Paralyze (Jubaku: Ichi), Slow (Hojo: Ni) and Blind (Kurayami: Ni) Maat. Keep your HP above 700 at all times so Maat's 2hr doesn't kill you (because it won't kill him ><). Do not attempt to heal yourself after his 2hr, this will trigger his Asuran spam ultimately leading to your downfall. Once that's past, it's pretty straightforward from there on. While this is an easy fight compared to other jobs, Maat is still Maat, so if you are having trouble finishing him off, try using an Icarus Wing and hitting him with Blade: Jin again. Another strategy is to engage Maat normally, as damage above a certain range (usually from Weaponskills) will generally cause Maat to use Mijin Gakure. Maat's greatest threat is landing Jubaku: Ni onto you. Paralyze can cost you valuable time and ability. A paralyzed effect off Utususemi can end the fight prematurely on your end. * While evasion gear is a plus it is not a necessity, I had no trouble fighting Maat in little more than AF armor. Just time your shadows correctly. * Paralyze is an excellent asset, if possible enter the BC during Ice Day, I have had Maat lose 5 actions in succession because of Paralyze proc. * If using 100% by using an Opo-opo Necklace and four Sleeping Potions, once Maat's shadows are down, use Blade: Retsu which grants a powerful paralyze effect as an additional effect. * Immediately blind and slow him via Kurayami: Ni and Hojo: Ni, this helps the fight tremendously. * Maat usually will begin spamming Ni ninjutsu at some point, use this opportunity to cast Jubaku: Ichi. * Continue to wear Maat down with Katana hits, reserve Icarus Wing to apply another Paralyze effect with Blade: Retsu if caught in a bad spot such as when both timers for Utususemi are down. * I beat Maat with two Blade: Jin hits and whatever regular hits were used while casting enfeebling spells. I used a Vile Elixir when my HP dropped below 700 to withstand his Mijin Gakure. I had high evasion armor: most of the Arhat's set, some +1 and Scorpion Harness. I used a Vile Elixir +1, after Mijin Gakure but this did not affect the battle as I beat him in the next hit and the Vile Elixir +1 never took effect. I also had a dozen Hi-Potion +2s but never got the chance to use them (On Phoenix Hi-Potion +2s cost the same amount as Hi-Potions.) * Don't forget that Utususemi absorbs spells, so make sure your hit gives damage before casting spells. Category:Guides ~ An Alternative Maat Fight Strategy ~ I felt the need to post this since I didn't have any of the gear or funds for the items in the aforementioned guide. I went into the Burning Circle to face Maat for the 1st time @ Lv.69 wearing the gear I exp in (Scorpion Harness, Elusive Earringx2, Empress Hairpin) so I was pretty much geared for High Evasion. One thing I will note is that I was dual wielding Kororito +1 and I waited until nightfall so I could get the evasion bonus from my Ninja Hakama. I didn't have any meds. When I entered, I cast Utsusemi: Ni and ate some sushi for Accuracy, waited for my my Ni to cooldown then went in after Maat. We traded blows, knocking down each others shadows but his went down 1st so I was able to land Kurayami: Ni and Hojo: Ni but not Jubaku: Ichi because he got his shadows back up as I was casting. He only managed to land Kurayami on me which wasn't too bad and I did take a few hits but the deciding factor was that the added effect: poison on my katana's kicked in on the 1st hit I landed. When Maat finally decided to use Mijin Gakure, his HP was already low enough for me to survive the damage (which was still around 575 or so). I was left with 82HP and just enough TP to hit him with Blade: Jin for the finisher. So to sum it up, Poison seems to be an ideal approach for this fight. Kororito +1 were fairly inexpensive on my server so having 2 to ensure that Maat would be poisoned asap wasn't a bad idea. You could also attempt to use Dokumori: Ichi but I wouldn't advise it because of its long casting time. My hope is that posting this will help give people added means of overcoming that final hump towards the elusive goal of Lv.75. Good Luck out there! --Daedrius 21:23, 4 January 2009 (UTC) My Maat fight was short. It only took me about 5 minuets from start to end minus the sleeping TP to 100 with the Oopoop necklas. I ate a carbonara and took in 5 Hi-Potions +1 which were about 1k each at the time I did my fight, and a daedelus wing. I went in cast shadows and then started casting enfeebs and swinging away. Once I saw his shadows were down I hit Blade: Jin, popped my wing and did Blade: Jin again. I went in with +Str gear, it think it was about +30, and switched to it for my WS's. That took Maat down to less than half health. He used his 2 hour and by this time had enough TP for asuran fist. He hit me for 700 hp and I popped 3 potions. Recasted shadows and switched back to my evasion gear, FYI fight Maat at night so you can take avdantage of you +10 eva AF pants. I cast Jubak on Maat and it stuck long enough to get 100 tp and I used Blade: Jin one more time and that depleted his health bar. Maat actually gave up the fight before my WS animation was over. --Meattanka 21:15, 28 June 2009 Shattering Stars(NIN) for well geared NIN's If you have access to good NIN gear and the level to equip it (not your first 75 job), this is a fairly strait forward fight. *Enter BC and put up shadows and eat some food. (I used sushi, but only because I had it on me - try meat.) *Engage Maat and knock his shadows down. *Debuff him with Slow, Paralyze and Blind. *Build TP and throw out a Blade: Jin. *Check to see if you've broken the record. It's that easy - your normal hits will be eating through his HP pretty fast, when I had enough TP for Blade: Jin he had around half of his HP left and only did 382 Mijin Gakure. Two hits later and he gave in. Happy Hunting - FFXI-Tyr 07:06, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Video Video 4-24-10 75 Nin vs Maat - new record NIN at 90 Thanks to Abyssea, my NIN has a laughable Ninjutsu skill of ~105. So I faced the challenge of killing Maat without any enfeebling ninjutsu whatsoever. Went in, used Utsusemi, and started swinging away. The old cogder managed to get Jubaku: Ni in on me between casts so I was stuck trying to get shadows back up and hoping he didn't Asuran me. I managed to hit him a few times to get up to 100% TP and a Blade: Jin finished him. With that win I got my Maat's Cap. Mifaco 03:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) NIN at 99 Complete joke! It didn't even let me WS he was already dead. The funny part was when he used 2h (self-destruction aka Mijin Gakure) just did 143dmg on me. Don't brother with anything, just Utsusemi Ni, and kill it. A mostly AF strategy This was my second Maat fight (my first being PLD). My character is a Hume. I was a little worried about a lack of healing magic, but I shouldn't have been. Maat didn't even hit me, apart from with Mijin Gakure, which hit for only 257 damage. This is the equipment set up I used: *Weapon 1: Zushio (NIN AF weapon) *Weapon 2: Anju (NIN AF weapon) *Range: N/A *Ammo: N/A *Head: Ninja Hatsuburi (NIN AF head) *Neck: Opo-opo Necklace *Ear 1: Dodge Earring *Ear 2: Signal Pearl (I had nothing else and ran out of gil) *Body: Scorpion Harness *Hands: Ninja Tekko (NIN AF hands) *Ring 1: Krousis Ring *Ring 2: N/A (Again, I ran out of gil) *Back: Behemoth Mantle *Waist: Mithran Stone *Legs: Ninja Hakama (NIN AF legs) *Feet: Ninja Kyahan (NIN AF feet) I went in as 69NIN, with capped evasion skill and my Katana and Ninjutsu skills at around a level 66/67 cap. I stripped my character before trading my testimony. Upon entering, I re-equipped all my armour and weapons, slept myself to 100% TP using four sleeping potions and my Opo-opo Necklace, ate Squid Sushi for an accuracy boost, and casted Utsusemi: Ni. I then engaged Maat. The first thing I did was focused on removing his shadows. After this, I casted Kurayami: Ni to blind Maat, Hojo: Ni to inflict slow on Maat, and Jubaku: Ichi to paralyze Maat. After this, I casted Utsusemi: Ni to restock my shadows, and used Blade: Ten, which hit for 207 damage. The battle was pretty straight forward from then onwards. I just beat away at Maat, weapon skilling whenever I could (unless he had shadows up), and restocking my shadows when they needed restocking. If one of Maat's debuffs dropped, I quickly recast the appropriate ninjutsu to debuff him again. He eventually used Mijin Gakure, which as I said above only hit for 257 damage. I didn't adjust my strategy at all, didn't need to cure once, and had no problems at all. My overall time was 6 minutes and 45 seconds so I still had plenty of time left too. I took an Icarus Wing and a Hi-Potion+3 in with me, but I didn't need them. I really recommend this strategy, as NIN AF doesn't take all that long to get, and will save you a lot of money. - Alamah, Bahamut Server. Ninja Maat on a mule I wanted to get my cooking mule to 80 for Danzo sune-ate, so here is everything I had to beat Maat. *NIN70 *Katana 230 *Evasion 192 *Parrying 181 *Ninjutsu 0 *Utsusemi: Ni (Only ninjutsu she has) *Fudox2 *Fire Bomblet *Optical Hat *Evasion Torque *Cassie Earring *Bat Earring (previously tried blinding potions and that was a bad idea, but I did get 5hp from Cassie Earring from this) *Scorpion Harness +1 *Genta Gote *Defending Ring *Jelly Ring *Bat Cape *Survival Belt *Darksteel Subligar +1 *Genta Sune-ate Pre-fight: Jack-o-Lantern Opo-opo Necklace + 4x sleeping potions for 100% tp Cast Utsusemi: Ni before engaging, waited until ready to recast. Fight: Engaged Maat, ran in and hit until Maat's shadows were down, then used Blade: Jin. Recast Utsusemi: Ni. Used Hi-potion +3 as necessary, continued to recast Ni as timer came up. Blade: Jin around 20% for win. My character evaded a significant amount, but still used 8x Hi-Potion +3s during the fight. --vm0d (talk) 03:54, July 7, 2014 (UTC)